Sterekement votre
by elexasoul
Summary: recueil d'OS sur le couple Sterek


Ceci est un recueil d'OS sur le couple Sterek

OS N1

Il pleuvait des cordes sur Beacon Hills. Il faisait froid en cette nuit d'hiver. C'était la nuit la plus froide de l'année paraît-il. Alors, c'est en toute logique que tout le monde était chez soi, au chaud. Devant la cheminée pour certain, d'autres, se contentait de leur chaleur de lycanthrope. Comme c'était le cas pour Derek Hale, assis bien sagement dans son beau fauteuil de cuir, occupé à lire un livre. Il était calme et serein. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème de l'ordre du surnaturel, pour le plus grand bonheur de toute la meute.

Derek commençait doucement à s'endormir lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. C'était un bruit imperceptible à l'oreille humaine. Mais pour des gens de sa condition, c'était parfaitement clair. Il s'agissait de battements de cœur, qui battaient bien trop rapidement. Il entendit la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrir et se refermer et l'alpha se mit alors sur ses gardes. Il entendit la personne dont le cœur battait frénétiquement monter les marches lentement. Bien trop lentement. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher puis se stopper de l'autre côté de la porte. Il sentit une odeur qui ne lui plaisait pas. C'était un mélange de peur, de colère et d'angoisse. Elle était tellement forte qu'il ne réussit pas à trouver de qui il s'agissait. Il se rapprocha, doucement, et ouvrit la porte dans un geste incroyablement rapide.

Derek se figea. Il s'était fait des tas de scénario dans sa tête, il avait à peu près tout imaginé. Tout, mais pas ça. Stiles se tenait devant lui, trempé de la tête aux pieds, la tête baissée, le corps tremblant et Derek ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid et de la pluie ou si c'était à cause de la peur. Stiles releva la tête et Derek fut choqué de ce qu'il voyait. L'humain était pâle, le visage beigné de larmes. Sa lèvre était fendue et un bleu commençait à apparaître sur sa pommette gauche.

_ Stiles ?

L'humain ne réagit pas. Derek commença à croire que l'humain ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Il se rapprocha et tendis une main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Stiles qui ne réagit pas non plus au contact.

_ Stiles...

Derek commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Oui, vous avez bien entendu le loup grincheux s'inquiétait pour le petit hyperactif. Et il avait raison. Lorsque qu'il capta le regard de Stiles, il n'y rencontra que du vide. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

_ Stiles, tu m'ent...

Derek eu à peine le temps de le rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il souleva l'humain et le déposa sur son lit. Derek put constater que malgré les tremblements qui le secouaient quelques secondes plus tôt, l'humain était bouillant de fièvre. L'alpha alla chercher des vêtements dans son placard ainsi qu'une grosse couverture et retourna au près de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient. Derek lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et s'apprêtait à lui enlever son pantalon quand il se stoppa. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. L'humain était inconscient et mal en point et Derek avait peur qu'à son réveil il pense qu'il avait profité de la situation. Mais l'urgence lui fit entendre raison. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles tombe malade, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Alors il lui retira le reste de ses vêtements en lui laissant tout de même les sous-vêtements. Derek se figea de nouveau. L'humain avait une entaille, heureusement non profonde, sur le bas du ventre, et avait de nombreux hématomes sur les bras et les jambes. Dans quelle embrouille s'était-il encore fourré, pensa Derek. Il alla donc chercher la trousse de secours afin de penser ses blessures. Il le fit avec la plus grande délicatesse possible. Délicatesse que probablement personne ne lui connaissait. Ensuite, il habilla Stiles avec les vêtements secs et le borda dans le lit en rajoutant une couverture. Il était totalement gelé. Sans réfléchir, il prit la main de l'hyperactif et bientôt ses veines devinrent noires. Stiles souffrait.

Derek avait veillé sur Stiles toute la nuit et avait finit par s'endormir sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il fût réveillé par l'accélération des battements du cœur de Stiles et sa respiration saccadée. L'humain faisait une crise de panique ou un cauchemar, ou peut-être bien les deux à la fois. Le loup se leva, prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et la serra.

_ Stiles ? Stiles tu m'entends ?

L'humain dormait toujours mais sa panique grandissait.

_ Stiles, écoutes moi, il faut que tu te réveilles. Stiles ? Stiles je t'en prie rév...

L'humain se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues pâles. Il jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui et mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Son regard effrayé s'encra dans celui inquiet de Derek. Il retira sa main de la sienne et tenta de se lever. Mais c'était sans compter sur le loup qui l'en empêcha en le repoussant légèrement sur le lit.

_ Tu as besoin de repos, tu dois res...

_ Pourquoi...

Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure mais Derek l'entendit parfaitement.

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

L'humain secoua la tête, replia ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux pour ne pas avoir à regarder vers l'alpha. Derek posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'adolescent mais la retira bien vite lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Stiles se tendre sous sa main et les tremblements reprendre. L'humain se balançait d'avant en arrière et n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des mots que même Derek n'arrivait pas à entendre. C'est lorsqu'il vit l'humain compter ses doigts qu'il réagit. Il prit les mains de Stiles dans les siennes et attendit une réaction de sa part. Rien. Il était figé.

_ Stiles ? Parle-moi... Pourquoi quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Et pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a fait ça...

L'humain s'effondra dans les bras de Derek en larme. Bien qu'il le démentirait pour toujours, cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne supportait pas de voir l'hyperactif dans cet état. Tout le monde, en tout cas ceux qui connaissaient ces deux-là, pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient comme le chat et la souris. Toujours à se lancer des pics, s'insulter, s'engueuler, jeter l'autre contre le mur. Enfin en général c'était surtout Derek qui jetait Stiles contre le mur, le contraire aurait été plutôt étonnant. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais Derek ne voulait le voir souffrir, le faire souffrir. Ce gosse n'avait déjà pas eu une vie facile. Il avait perdu sa mère beaucoup trop tôt, avait été blessé à plusieurs reprises à cause de tous les monstres à qui ils avaient eu affaire. Puis il y avait eu le Nogitsune. Il avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui. Stiles ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Derek savait que cela l'avait brisé. Le Nogitsune avait tué tellement d'innocents. Il avait tué Aiden, Allison. Il s'en voulait, se sentait coupable et ça Derek le savait. Le loup serra l'humain un peu plus fort contre lui et le berça en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien qu'il n'était pas seul. Il le rassurait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il finit par s'endormir de nouveau dans ses bras et Derek n'eut pas le cœur à le lâcher alors il s'installa un peu mieux dans le lit et finit par s'endormir à ses côtés.

Derek fût réveillé par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Il jeta un œil vers Stiles. Il était profondément endormi. Il se leva et attendit derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de « l'intru » lui parviennent. C'était Scott. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'annoncer que Derek avait déjà furtivement ouvert la porte.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ?

_ Il est ici ? Oui, évidemment qu'il est là je peux le sentir. Pousse-toi il faut que je le vois.

Il poussa Derek et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. En effet, Derek le plaqua contre le mur. Si Stiles avait été en état il était persuadé que ça lui aurait fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui se faire plaquer contre un mur.

_ Il dort ce n'est pas le moment.

_ Laisses-moi le voir c'est important.

_ Et pourquoi ? Comment tu as su qu'il était ici d'ailleurs ? Non pardon, j'ai une meilleure question, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te montre que maintenant ?

_ Il ne répondait pas à mes messages et son père m'a appelé en panique parce qu'il n'était pas rentré. Ne me demande pas pourquoi mais cela me paraissait logique qu'il soit chez toi.

_ Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

_ Derek... A qui est-ce que tu...

Stiles s'était stoppé en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il avait pâli d'un coup comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

_ Stiles ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche il faut que tu rentres, ton père se fait un sang d'encre.

Il s'avança vers Stiles qui recula jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur derrière lui. Il était pétrifié. Il tremblait et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

_ Stiles...

_ Vas-t-en...

_ Stiles je t'en prie écou...

_ Vas-t-en !

C'était la première fois que l'humain réagissait de la sorte envers son meilleur ami. C'était comme un courant d'air glacial qui avait figé tous les individus présents dans la pièce. Derek était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et Scott était mal à l'aise. Stiles commençait vraiment à se sentir mal et regardait Scott comme si il était la personne la plus effrayante au monde.

_ Fais le partir Derek... Je t'en supplie...

Et Derek comprit. C'est Scott qui avait blessé Stiles, cela paraissait parfaitement logique maintenant. La peur de Stiles, l'odeur de culpabilité et de remords qui émanait de Scott. Il s'approcha du vrai alpha dans le but de le faire sortir de son loft mais Scott se débâtit et réussi à se défaire de la poigne de Derek. Il s'approcha alors de Stiles et lui prit le bras. L'humain, prit de peur, s'écroula sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Derek se transforma sous l'effet de la colère.

_ Je te laisse deux secondes pour dégager de mon loft.

Cela avait été dit calmement, mais avec un ton chargé de haine et de rage. Scott détala et Derek se précipita vers l'hyperactif. Il pleurait et tremblait. Son regard était vide, exactement lorsqu'il avait débarqué chez le loup la veille. Derek se contenta de lui prendre la main afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui.

_ Depuis l'enterrement je vais tous les jours sur leurs tombes, commença l'humain. Aiden, même si je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment. Allison...

Sa voix était rauque. Il avait la gorge nouée. La suite allait être difficile mais il fallait qu'il explique tout à Derek. Il en avait besoin. Il savait qu'il serait là pour lui, bien qu'il se demandait encore comment cela pouvait être possible.

_ C'est sur sa tombe que je passe le plus de temps. Je la nettoie tous les jours, change l'eau des fleurs, en dépose de nouvelles. Je sais que ça ne changera jamais ce que j'ai fait m...

_ Stiles...

_ Laisses moi finir. Je sais que tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que c'est lui qui les a tués et pas moi. Mais j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait. J'étais là. Je ressentais tout ce qu'il ressentait. C'était moi, quoique vous en disiez. Hier après-midi, j'y suis allé plus tard que d'habitude et Scott était là. Je m'arrange toujours pour y aller quand il n'y est pas. Il ignore que j'y vais tous les jours. Il l'ignorait. Quand il m'a vu, il a tout simplement pété un câble. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il s'est changé en loup garou, m'a attrapé par la gorge et m'a éjecté le plus loin possible de lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de me hurler que je n'avais rien à faire ici, que je n'avais pas intérêt à revenir ou bien il me tuerait. Je me suis relevé pour tenter de m'expliquer mais il s'est énervé encore plus. Il répétait sans cesse que c'était de ma faute, que c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir à la place d'Allison, que de toute manière personne ne tenait à moi ici, plus maintenant que j'avais tout détruit. Puis il m'a frappé. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je ne bouge plus. Puis il est parti et la suite tu la connais.

Derek n'avait plus dit un seul mot après cela. Il s'était contenté de prendre Stiles dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, jusqu'à ce que l'humain s'endorme à nouveau. Il le porta jusque sur le lit, le borda puis l'embrassa sur le front. Il prit son portable et prévint Noah que son fils était en sécurité et ne rentrerait pas ce soir.

Notre Sourwolf se fit alors la promesse que plus jamais personne ne blesserait son humain. Il le protègerait. Pour toujours. Scott aller morfler. Parole de Hale.


End file.
